When You Assume
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Scorpius is convinced Albus is cheating, but with who? Scorbus, Fluff. Slash. One-Shot


**Author's Note: This is my last ever QLFC fic! It's been a whirlwind!**

**QLFC - Finals - **(scenario) Character B finds out a secret about Character A - (emotion) frightened; (object) a pair of shoes; (dialogue) "Wow, this is a rather inappropriate time to drop by."

**GGE - Emryses - **Scorbus - Fluff

**HA - Muggle Music: One Hit Wonders - **Write about someone learning a new skill to impress their romantic interest.

**365 prompts - **7\. (word) confrontation

**1000 prompts - **647\. (quote) "The scariest moment is always just before you start." - Stephen King

**Fight the Supernatural - **Hellhound - Scorpius Malfoy; Light - Affectionate

**Pinata - **Hard - Muggle!AU

**Opera Day - **Write about jealousy

**Word Count: 1438**

* * *

When You Assume

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" The blaring car horn and angry shouting snapped Scorpius out of his musings and he came to realise he was stood in the middle of the road a mere three streets from his flat. It was a twenty minute walk from the studio where he worked, and it was slightly concerning that he had no recollection of the walk thus far.

The horn blared again. "Get out of the fucking road, you lunatic!" Scorpius shook himself and scampered to the pavement on the other side, waving apologetically.

He was going to get himself killed at this rate, and over something so stupid and unfounded. Of course he wasn't being cheated on. Albus would never; he could never. He was so affectionate, they loved each other. They had been together for nine years, ten this weekend! Albus wasn't cheating on him. He wasn't.

But Scorpius was obviously dwelling on the idea. It plagued his every waking hour, and every aspect of his life was suffering because of it. He'd been sent home early from work today for going the completely wrong way in the chorus line and nearly breaking one girl's ankle. It had been a moment of disgrace; he was on the verge of breaking into an actual lead role, but the director had taken him aside and told him that if he continued to be so distracted, then he could kiss any hopes of starring on Broadway goodbye.

But there were just little signs — Albus seemed twitchy, lost in his own little world, secretive. He was definitely hiding something; texts that didn't add up and calls that he actually took outside. Then there were the shoes of course, the damn shoes that had taken his concerns from mild to red warning, danger, risk of death! Last night, he had come home and Albus had been acting all jumpy; he had kicked something under the sofa and guided Scorpius away. Being the cool, calm and collected individual that he was, Scorpius had pretended not to notice, but as soon as Albus had gone to the bathroom, he'd dived under the sofa and that's when he had found them — the shoes. Not just any shoes either: dancer's shoes. Used dancer's shoes! Which obviously meant that Albus was cheating on him with a dancer and probably a good one! Probably someone better than he was.

In his heart, Scorpius knew he was going to have to confront Albus about this secret. Surely now was the perfect time. He was home early from work, Albus was off today and he needed to deal with this now or give up on his dreams. No, it had to be today.

Scorpius jumped again when he was nearly battered by the door to his own building. He had continued walking in a daze and was now standing outside the flat block where he lived. A young woman in a sharp pencil skirt and blazer looked at him disdainfully. "You should watch where you're going," she sniped out of her painted red mouth. She clicked off in her leather heels and the clear door swung closed, but Scorpius felt something stopping him.

There was hesitation in his heart; he was frightened. The scariest moment is always just before you start and it felt like he was teetering on the edge of something, something that would make or break him, and Scorpius was a coward — he could admit that to himself. He didn't want everything to fall apart. He put a hand on the cool metal of the communal door, trying to will himself to push it open. His heart thumped rapidly, and he felt suddenly light-headed, but with a deep breath to steady his nerves, Scorpius entered the building and started to climb the stairs.

X

"Wow, this is a rather inappropriate time to drop by."

The front door had been unlocked — it often was when they weren't both at home — and so Scorpius had walked right in, but when he had emerged from the small corridor into the main room, it was like someone had staged his worst fear.

Albus was on his back on the floor, his eyes closed tight in an expression of pain or ecstasy. Above him, straddling one leg, was a petite blonde — almost white blonde; clearly Albus had a type. She was leaning heavily forward, a curtain of hair hiding her face and expression. The position was enough to imagine.

This was the dancer. She owned the shoes. A woman. Albus was cheating on him with a woman.

"Scorpius!" Albus' voice was strained, his eyes open wide in panic, fear flashed across his expression.

_Good_, Scorpius thought savagely. He should be afraid.

"Scorpius, what are you doing home? It's the middle of the day!" Albus scrambled to his feet, knocking the blonde girl onto the floor in his haste. She looked shocked too but didn't move to say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it inconvenient of me to come to my own home in the middle of the day?" Scorpius sniped. "Am I interrupting you?"

Albus gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. His cheeks had flushed scarlet, like they always did when he was embarrassed, when he had been caught — the evidence of Weasley genetics passed on from his mother. Beside him, the girl climbed to her feet. She was slender and graceful, folding herself naturally into position beside Albus.

"I'm Natalie," she said quietly, musically. "You must be Scorpius."

"Oh, I must be," he agreed sarcastically. "So you've told her about me — and you were absolutely fine with this, were you?" he addressed Natalie but continued before she could get a word in. "How could you do this to me?" he accused hotly. "And with a woman? It's almost worse than cheating on me with a man. Have I so repulsed you that you've changed orientation?"

He could feel himself getting redder and angrier — the fear replaced with rage — and it was only made worse by the fact that Albus was making no movement to deny it or defend himself.

Natalie opened her mouth. "I'm a dance teacher," she supplied, sounding as if she was trying to be helpful.

Scorpius looked at her incredulously. "I don't need your résumé, sweetheart. I need you to not sleep with my boyfriend."

"She's teaching me to dance!"

It was the first coherent thing Albus had said in nearly five minutes and it burst from him with what seemed like a great effort. His chest was heaving and his breathing was laboured. Scorpius looked at him for a long moment, really not understanding.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"She's teaching me to dance," Albus repeated, softer this time.

Natalie, her eyes darting between them, ducked her head and scurried towards the door that led to their small kitchen. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"You're learning to dance? Why? Since when?"

"A few months." Albus shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be impressed if I took more of an interest in what you do, and with my new shifts, I have a lot more time on my hands, so I found a dance teacher." He gestured weakly towards the kitchen. "Hence Natalie."

Scorpius looked down, taking in the loose top and leggings, all the way to his feet. He was wearing dancer's shoes — worn ones. _The_ shoes.

"I got them second hand," Albus said, following his gaze down. "They're a bit worn, but I didn't want to get anything brand new."

"The texts? Phone calls? What were you doing when I walked in?"

"Natalie arranges our lessons around our shifts so we often communicate — I can show you if you want — and she was stretching my leg. I've pulled something."

Scorpius sighed, letting his head fall forward. A strange mixture of shame and relief washed through him. "I've been so stupid. I'm so sorry, Albus. I assumed everything and as per usual got it all wrong and worked myself up over nothing. Especially since you've been so sweet trying to learn to dance for me. Can you forgive me?"

Albus stepped forward, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He reached for Scorpius' hands with a soft smile. "See, I keep telling you this is what happens when you assume."

Scorpius chuckled, a reluctant smile pulling up his mouth as he met Albus' eyes. "I make an ass out of you and me."

"But mostly you."

"Yeah," he agreed, "mostly me."

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
